Mistress Tori
by selbel143
Summary: (Partnership with Flyhigh21) Jade had now officially given herself to her mistress. She is under her command and will live with her forever. As whatever Tori wants her to be. Includes age play, diapering, and spanking. Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a new story and in partnership with Flyhigh21. This is CHAPTER 2, so, you'll need to go read CHAPTER ONE on Flyhigh21's page before you read this!**

Jade was the first one to wake up the next morning, it was fairly early in the morning. She sat up and looked around the nursery that was now hers. She turned her attention to Cat when she heard a small whine escape her lips. Cat was still sleeping, sucking her thumb, over all she looked very peaceful. Jade couldn't escape her little 'jail cell' all she could do is the look around. She sat there for about forty more minutes, before Tori opened the door to come see if her baby girl or Cat was awake.

"Hi, baby. Did you have a good sleep?" Tori asked as Jade nodded. Tori put down the side of the crib and lifted Jade out, before laying her down.

"Are you wet? You're still not holding in your pee pee, are you?" Tori questioned as she unzipped Jade's footie pajamas, and checked her diaper.

"Jade, I'm going to give you thirty minutes to wet your diaper. If you do not, mommy is going to make you go pee pee, do you understand?" Tori said as she grabbed a hold of Jade's chin and forced her to look into her eyes. Jade put out her lower lip and tried to turn her head away from her mommy's stern look.

"Do you understand mommy?" Tori said again, but in a deadly serious voice. Jade nodded slowly as Tori sat her up.

"Yes, mommy" Jade whispered as Tori got out a pair of jean shorts and a white t-shirt with black flats for Jade to wear. Tori slipped the shirt over Jade's head and slid the jeans up and buttoned them, just in time for Cat to whimper and burst into tears.

"Mommy!" Cat wailed as she waited for Alex to come get her.

"Cat, your mommy is still asleep, but I'm going to get you ready" Tori said as she walked over to Cat and lifted her from the crib. Cat slowed down her tears as Tori changed her diaper and went to the over night bag Alex had left in the room. Tori grabbed one of the baby outfits that Alex had packed, she dressed Cat quickly, just in time for her phone to ring.

She left the room to answer the cell phone.

"Cat?" Jade asked as the other girl went straight to the toy chest. Cat gave a slight nod of her head to let Jade know she was listening.

"Can you talk. Like an adult?" She questioned, she watched as Cat stiffen ever so slightly in her manner.

"No" She whined as she took out some of the toys. Jade raised one of her eye brows at Cat, she went over to where Cat was sitting, before yanking out the toy that Cat had in her hand and gently sitting on her tender bottom.

"Hey!" Cat cried out as reached for the toy.

"No, you can have it when you talk normally!" Jade hissed, Cat glared at her and put her index finger to her lips.

"SHHH. I can't let mommy hear me!" Cat whispered as she glanced to the door. A confused look spread across Jade's facial features. She didn't understand why Cat was so nervous.

"You mean Alex?" Jade asking while whispering. Cat gave her a quick glance and a slight nod of the head.

"Yes! I don't want to get in trouble" Cat said

"Why would you get in trouble?" Jade questioned as Cat reached for the toy, only to have Jade put it out of her reach.

"Cause! Mommy said that I would get in a lot of trouble for not being her baby!" Cat hissed.

"I don't want what happened to you to happen to me" she said as she referred to Jade's spanking the day before, after she had over heard Tori and her mommy talking about it. Jade shifted as she glared at Cat, was it that noticeable.

"Don't you have the weekends were you don't have to be a baby?" Jade asked in full curiosity.

"I did" Cat whispered as she gave a sad look to Jade while playing with the hem of her dress.

"What do you mean you did?" Cat sighed.

"I did in the beginning, but over time Alex wouldn't allow it. She would ignore me or punished me, I just learned that if I didn't want that to happen I would just have to stay this way. It'll be the same with Tori, I'm sure of it" Cat whispered, Jade looked at her. Tori wouldn't do that to her, would she? Jade dropped the toy and Cat grabbed it. Tori walked in at this time.

"Come here, baby" She cooed to Jade, it had almost been thirty minutes.

"It's been thirty minutes, are you wet?" She said as she unbuttoned Jade's jeans and checked her diaper.

"Nope, looks like mommy is going to have to make you" Tori said sadly as she began to press down on her little one's pelvis. Jade squeezed her eyes shut and her leg kicked out. No, no, no this can't be happening again, not in front of Cat, she thought. The warm, wet, liquid started to flow and soon her diaper was wet.

"See, I bet that feels better" Tori said as she laid Jade down. She quickly grabbed a pull up and wipes. She pulled Jade's jean shorts off completely and untapped her diaper. She wiped Jade clean and slipped the pull up on her and then the jean shorts.

"All better" Tori said as she kisses Jade's cheek, before picking her up and taking her into the kitchen as Cat followed at Tori's side.

Alex was already in the kitchen and at the sight Cat ran to her and gave her a giant hug. Alex helped the little girl sit in her chair as Tori set Jade down in her booster seat and buckled her in. The maids brought in some eggs for the two little ones while the two adults got pancakes. Jade glared down at her food, why couldn't she had pancakes as well? She was only a few years younger then Tori herself.  
The frustration was becoming to much, she bit her lower lip in order to keep herself from screaming at the top of her lungs. Jade noticed that she broke the skin when she tasted the unpleasant taste of blood. She was about to wipe it off herself when Tori did for her. Again, this was something she could do herself. She turned her head away in a way to show that she was starting to rebel. Tori sighed as she knew Jade was trying to be dependent, she left the girl alone to eat. She soon found herself talking with Alex.  
"Hmhp" Jade said as she picked up her fork and played with her food. She didn't even like eggs, she pouted as the hatred for them grew the longer she stared at the gross yellow blob you call food. The anger well up inside of her as she quickly unbuckled herself from her damn booster seat as threw the eggs across the room.

"Jade! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Tori yelled as she got up and grabbed a hold of Jade's upper arm. The glare that Jade was giving Tori were full of frustration and anger. She ripped her arm away from Tori before sprinting out of the house and running down the street, not knowing were she was going.

Tori stood were she was stunned for a minute or two before shaking her head. She looked at her guests who were just as shocked as she was.

"I have to go!" Tori all but yelled, before turning on her heels and running outside the same path that Jade had just minutes before.

Had she taken this to far with Jade? Was it all to fast? Tori thought to herself as she ran trying to look for Jade. She knew that this was going to be hard for the girl in the first few days, but she was hoping that she would fall quickly and easily into the role of baby.

"Damn" Tori thought, Jade was fast. She had to look for the girl she loved, but Tori knew that it would be easier to find her if she took the car. She sprinted to her house and started to look for her purse.

"Tori, I think it's time we go" Alex said as she gathered all of Cat's belongings up and quickly left. Tori groaned as she knew it wasn't the first impression she wanted to make with her baby for the first time. Maybe the play dates could have waited until a few weeks later after Jade was into her role and comfortable.

Tori found her purse, which in her eyes took forever. She all but ran out to her car and almost slammed her fingers in the door when she closed it. Tori raced to find Jade, she didn't want her baby to be out in the huge place.

It took Tori about two hours to find were Jade was, she had seen her walking around near the London Eye of the city. She quickly stopped the car and stomped her way over to the girl

"Jade!" Tori called as she walked over to her, Jade looked up and bit her lower lip again, she knew she was in some deep shit now. She looked down embarrassed as Tori dragged her to the car.

Tori was seeing red, how could Jade have been so stupid as to run out of the house. She was so happy that Jade was okay. She drove as Jade sat into the passenger seat. The car ride home was silent, you could cut the tension in the car with a knife, it was that bad. When Tori parked in her driveway she turned off the car and took a deep breath before looking at the girl in the car.

"Why did you leave?" Tori asked in a calm voice as she took a hold of Jade's hand. Jade squirmed around, before taking a deep breath. Might as well be honest about the whole thing.

"Cat said that Alex wouldn't let her be a grown up anymore. That she had to be a baby all the time" Jade whimpered, Tori furrowed her eyebrows.

"Baby, what does that had to do with us?" She questioned as she squeezed Jade's hand.

"Cat told me that you would do the same to me and I freaked out I guess" Jade whispered.

"Sweetheart, I'm not Alex. I wouldn't lie to you. As much as I love my baby Jade, I do love my regular Jade" Tori said softly as she brushed Jade's hair out of her eyes and gave her a small smile.

"I got frustrated, it's all so hard and embarrassing. I just want to please you" Jade said.

"Then try your best and don't give up, then I wont be disappointed" Tori whispered as she leaned closer to Jade. She smiled as she gave Jade a kiss.

"I love you, Jade" Tori said as she leaned her forehead on Jade's and looked into her blue/green eyes.

"I love you too" Jade answered as Tori leaned back and opened up her side of the car before getting out and walking to the front door. Jade followed her and knew it was better to just take her punishment like a men...women.

The minute Tori opened the door everything went to business. Tori's facial features hardened as she pointed to the living room. Jade followed and wait for clearer instructions. She watched as Tori walked off into the kitchen, knowing that her mommy wanted her to stay put Jade didn't follow. Jade waited for almost five minutes before Tori came back with a box of uncooked rice. Tori silently opened the box and dumped it in the corner of the room.

"Nose in the corner, on your knees, hands on your head" Tori instructed. Jade got down on her knees on the uncooked rice. She placed her nose in the corner and her hands on her head.

This isn't so bad Jade thought to herself as she thought Tori was going to spank her again for leaving the house in  
the manner she did.

Tori smirked at the girl, she knew was going on in that head of hers. She thought "Oh, this is going to be so easy" Just you wait, little girl, it is not going to be so much fun in a few minutes.

Tori was right, about seven minutes after Jade was put in her time out her knee's were killing her. The uncooked rice was digging into her flesh and it was hurting. Tori got herself a cup of tea during that time and watched Jade squirm around.

When the forty-five minutes was up Tori called Jade over. Jade's arms were killing her and her knees were red. She walked over to Tori and sniffled. Tori watched Jade, she carefully brushed away come pieces of uncooked rice that had attached itself to Jade's knee caps.

"Did you learn your lesson, baby?" Tori questioned her

"Yes Mommy" Jade said as she looked up at Tori with tears in her eyes

"So what do say?" Tori asked

"Sorry Mommy" Jade said as she wiped her eyes

"I forgive you. baby. Come here" Tori said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around her baby girl and kissed her cheek.

"So, in a few hours Mommy scheduled for you to go to dance class with Carly. Until then what would you like to do? Do you need to go potty?"

Jade nodded "Okay come back to the living room and we can watch television or something"

Jade took care of business and then found Tori in the living putting on Sesame Street.

Jade rolled her eyes. The weekend can't come any faster.

"Come here and cuddle with Mommy" Tori said when Jade entered the room.

Jade snuggled into Tori arms and ignored the show. She doesn't really care for Elmo.

"You want some milkies?" Tori asked when she noticed how bored Jade is.

Tori lifted her shirt and unclasped her bra before allowing Jade to nurse. Jade latched on and slowly began to drink.

"My pretty girl" Tori said as she unbuttoned Jade's shorts and slipped them down after she turned off the tv. Jade acted as though she didn't notice because she doesn't want a repeat of yesterday.

Tori untapped both sides of Jade's pull-up before taking it completely off. "I need you Jade" Tori said

Jade unlatched and wiped her mouth before sitting up so she faced Tori. Tori leaned in first and kissed Jade roughly. Jade leaned in and wrapped her arms around Tori as Tori pushed her back to lay her down. Tori broke the kiss to take the rest of her shirt and bra off before leaning down to Jade and kissing her neck. Jade moaned in pleasure when she felt Tori slowly rubbing her clit before slipping a finger inside her. Jade un did Tori's pants and slipped them down her legs along with her p*** before doing the same. Jade came right after Tori.

"Oh shit! We have to get you ready for class!" Tori said as she put her clothes back on. Jade rolled her eyes. How did she switch back to the mommy role that quick? She thought.

"Come on lets go change you" Tori said as she took Jade's hand and dragged her to her nursery Tori laid a changing mat down before letting Jade lay down. Tori wiped Jade down before putting a thin pull-up on her and taking her shirt off. Tori put a black sparkly leotard on Jade after she put light pink tights on her. Tori also put Jade's hair in a bun and packed her black tutu in her diaper bag.

"Oh you look so cute!" Tori said "Everyone at the class is just like you baby don't worry. Mommy's being nice"

Tori slipped a black sweater and pink sweatpants on Jade and black uggs on her feet before packing a diaper bag. Jade does like to dance so she's not that upset that she's going to dance class.

Tori got Jade ready in the car with a small bowl of cheerios before driving to the studio.

Tori put Jade on her hip before walking in the studio after their forty minute drive. All over the place were mothers with their adult "babies." Jade nearly gasped when she saw Carly and Sam.

"Hi Tori" Sam said as she changed Cary's diaper. Sam is really punishing Carly. Carly is laying on a bench stark naked covering her breasts as Sam wipes her down and next to her is a very babyish pink leotard.

"There aren't bathrooms in here?" Tori asked

"Oh there are but when Carly acts like a big girl she get punished. Toddlers don't have modesty" Sam said as she tapped up Carly's diaper and put a bra on her.

Jade gave Carly a sad look as Tori sat her down on a bench. Tori took her pants and sweater off before slipping her tutu on.

While Sam and Tori talked, Carly and Jade went to watch another class in session.

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't have smoked at the house. I got punished too"

"Obviously not as bad as me. You saw what she did to me. I'm thinking of leaving her" Carly said

"Well, you get some time as an adult don't you?"

"Yes but its not enough. I don't even get it this week because of what we did" Carly said

"Well these classes don't look very babyish. They are actually doing full out leaps" Jade said as she watched the dancers

"Wait till you hear how the teacher talks" Carly said

A girl with red hair and brown eyes dressed in a white leotard walked over to them. (Jessie from Jessie)

"Hey Jessie. This is Jade, she's new" Carly said

"Hey. Is Tori Vega your mom?" she asked

"Yep" Jade said "Didn't really expect all of this"

"Yeah I'm pretty new to this too, I started last week. My mistress Teddy just threw all of this onto me"

"So did mine! I don't even have a choice!" Jade said as all of them sat on the floor.

"I actually play the part sometimes though just to give Teddy a feeling of what its like having a toddler around"

Jade raised an eyebrow "What do you mean-"

"Hey baby. Are you talking to your friends?" Tori asked as she walked over to Jade with Sam.

"Yes Mommy" Jade said as Tori kissed her cheek.

"Oh, hi Sam. We haven't met, I'm Jessie's mother Teddy" Teddy said as she shook Tori's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Our girls seem to be getting along" Tori said

"Yes they are" Teddy said as she picked up Jessie

"Okay mommies you may send your children in!" A lady said as she stepped out of a classroom

"Alright baby its time to go in. Mommy will be right here okay? Be good" Tori said to Jade

"Okay bye Mommy" Jade said before walking into dance class with Jessie and Carly

Jade loved dance class and had a lot of fun she really likes Jessie as well.

Tori picked Jade up when she came out the classroom.

"Was it fun baby? Do you want to come again?" Tori asked Jade

"Yes Mommy. I made a new friend" she said as she pointed to Jessie

"That's nice baby. I was just speaking to Jessie's Mommy and she said you can come over to Jessie's house today! We just need to stop at home and get your stuff" Tori said

Jade is really excited to go to Jessie's house and finally give Tori what she wants.

A toddler

**Head to Flyhigh21's page for chapter three! I hope that you enjoyed chapter 2. I will be posting all of the even numbered chapters! Remember to review!**

**xoxo**

**Selbel143**


	2. Chapter 2

Jade and Tori slept almost ten hours and when Tori woke up at 5:45 she decided she should wake up Jade so she would go down for her nap in the afternoon.

Tori headed to Jade's nursery to see her sleeping peacefully in her crib. She pulled the crib railings down and rubbed Jade's back. Jade whimpered and turned away from Tori.

"Hey show Mommy your pretty face" Tori said as she continued to rub the little one's back.

"Nooo!" Jade whined as she tried to fall asleep again.

"Come on baby wake up" Tori said as she pulled Jade's arm and started to sit her up. The fast movement caused Jade's aching headache to hurt her more.

"Ow!" Jade said as she held her head before beginning to cry. Tori sighed. "Oh crying this early in the morning? Come on lets change your diaper" she said as she laid Jade on the changing table. Tori couldn't hold back the frown on her face when she noticed Jade was dry.

"Baby I thought you were going to stop holding your pee pee in. Its bad for you" Tori said before pushing on Jade's pelvis and making her pee

Jade just kept crying as Tori changed her, carried her to the kitchen, and sat her down in her booster seat. Jade angrily pushed her chest out and sunk to the floor before Tori could strap her in.

"Jade if you keep having this tantrum Mommy will put you in timeout. Now let me strap you in so you can have your medicine. Then Mommy will make you your tea" Tori said as she strapped Jade in her car seat as she calmed herself down.

"I w-wanna go to s-sleep" Jade sniffed

"No baby you have to stay up" Tori said as she held a spoonful of medicine to Jade's lips

Jade took it with no complaints. "Good girl" Tori said. Tori filled a bottle with warm tea before handing it to Jade and laying her on the couch.

"You wanna watch a big girl show since you're sick?" Tori asked Jade

Jade nodded and took the remote when Tori handed it to her. "Thank you" Jade said before enjoying American Horror Story Asylum while Tori got some work done on her laptop.

"Jade you got an email about an open call from your agent. Do you still want to do it?"

"When is it?" Jade asked

"In four days. Do you think you'll feel better?" Tori asked

"Yes" Jade said "If I rest I'll be fine" she said

Jade watched American horror story for about two hours before Tori started to notice that Jade was on the verge of falling asleep. Seeing this she decided it would be better to play with some toy then to watch tv.

Tori stood up from her sitting position on the sofa and turned the TV off before lifting Jade off of the couch and heading to the play room.

"You still need to stay awake, baby" Tori cooed as she sat Jade down on the floor and brought her some toys.

Jade looked up at Tori and frowned.

"No!" Jade yelled as she kicked her feet out and whined. Tori raised an eyebrow at her little one.

"Do not take that tone with me Jade Elizabeth. Now, mommy is going to go check on breakfast and you're going to stay here and play" Tori explained as she walked out of the room and heading towards the kitchen.

Jade watches as her mommy walked out of the room. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, she felt horrible and just wanted to go back to sleep. Jade looked around the play room and picked up a find it book. After a few minutes boredom took over Jade looked around the room again and spotted a small stuffed dog sitting all alone in the corner of the room.

She crawled over and picked it up and examined the stuffed animal. The was a small black and brown puppy. The stuffed puppy had a brown tummy with a brown nose and the rest was black. Jade fell in love with this new toy she discovered. Jade quickly decided that her mommy just had to see this new discovery and she stood up before toddling out of the room.

"Mommy!" Jade called out, she looked down at the puppy and smiled. Not looking where she was going this caused her to bump into someone and she fell down into the floor with a huff.

Tori sighed in frustration when she looked at Jade, she was suppose to have stayed in the play room, but all frustration was gone when she looked straight into Jade's blue-green eyes and saw the excitement.

"Mommy look!" Jade all but screamed.

"I see baby do you like that toy?" Tori asked Jade as she lifted Jade up into her arms and took her to the kitchen where and strapped her into her booster seat to eat some pancakes.

"Yeah" Jade said before excepting a bite of pancake from her "I named him Jerry" Jade said

After breakfast, Jade was a mess. Tori decided it would not be a bad idea for Jade to have a bath. She picked Jade up and took her into the bathroom. Tori set Jade down on the floor as she turned on the water before undressing Jade.

"Mommy bath?" Jade questions as she looked at the water. Tori smiled as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, you're going to have a bath" Tori answered, but Jade shook her head.

"Mommy bath!" Jade said as she pointed to her mommy and then to the bathtub.

"Oh, you want mommy to take a bath too?" Jade nodded as Tori started to undress. Once Tori was ready she got inside the tub and helped Jade to get in safely into the tub it was fairly large and could easily fit another person.

Jade coughed as Tori started to pat her back. Tori then started to wash Jade off and then moved on to her hair. After, Tori decided it would be nice to just stay in and cuddle. She brought Jade close to her and rubbed her bare back. Jade giggled as she cuddles into her mommy.

The two stayed in much longer then Tori had thought, she got up, out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her before getting Jade and put her into a towel and taking her to the nursery.

She laid Jade down and started to diaper her. Tori smiled down at Jade as she finished with her diaper and put her into a romper. Jade watched Tori before yawning over and over again. She made grabbing motions towards Tori to which Tori picked her up as Jade began to play with her long hair.

"No baby don't eat Mommy's hair" Tori said as she pulled her now wet hair from Jade that had been happily chewing "Here you can have milkies no more fussing" Tori said as she took Jade over to the rocking chair in the corner room and sat down with Jade in her lap before uncovering.

Jade latches on and starts drinking, then a mischievous thought graced her thoughts. She bite down on Tori's nipple which caused Tori to jump.

"Jade! Don't bite, it hurts mommy" Tori scolded lightly as Jade kept drinking. Jade loved to the reaction she got and bite down again and giggled.

"Mommy just told don't you not to bite, last warning" Tori warned. Jade pouted, but thought Tori wouldn't punish her because she was sick.

For the third time, Jade bite down even harder which caused Tori to scream. Once Jade had let go, she was flipped over on her stomach and hard spanks were placed down on her bottom and sit spots. Jade immediately started crying as Tori spanked her.

After about one long minute Jade was sitting upright on her mommy's lap. Jade sobbed as she clung to her mommy tightly. She tried to latch back on, but was stopped by her mommy.

"No more mommy milk for you today" Tori said as she covered up much to the dismay of Jade. Tori watched as Jade's bottom lip started to tremble as more tears started to well up in her eyes. Tori quickly grabbed a spare paci and placed it into her little ones mouth.

10h ago Jade held onto Tori tightly and whimpered. Tori made a quick decision to put Jade down for her nap. She stood up and held Jade close before going to go over to her crib and placing the still crying Jade inside before kissing her on the cheek she started to leave the room. Jade stood up and cried out to her mommy.

"Mommy! Need Jerry!" She called out, Tori stood in the doorway and sighed from tiredness.

"Alright, hold on baby girl" Tori said as she walked out of the room. She went to the dining room and grabbed the stuffed animal before going back to the nursery and handed it to Jade before leaving the room again and closing the door behind her.

Tori was beyond tired and quickly went to her own room and fell asleep within minutes.

Tori woke up to a feeling of weight being put on her chest, for a second or two she started to freak out, but saw that one of her maids was placing a upset Jade on top of her. Tori glared at the women.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Tori hissed as she placed her hands over Jade's ears. She had made it very clear that the maids were not allowed to interact with Jade unless it was absolutely necessary. The women backed up.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but she was crying so loudly she was going to make herself sick" the women answered in a trembling voice. Tori kept glaring at the women.

"Then you should have woken me up" Tori sighed as she waved the women away, done with the conversation. Tori looked down and noticed Jade was trying to latch on even though she was wearing her shirt

"Nice try, baby girl, but you still can't have any mommy milk for today because you kept biting me " Tori explained as she sat up and checked Jade's diaper which is dry

"Do I need to make you go potty?" Tori asked

"Tummy hurts" Jade whined "Want milkes" she said before beginning to cry

"You should've thought about that before you bit Mommy now lets have more medicine and then Mommy will warm up milk for you" Tori said as she got up with Jade in her arms

"NOOO!" Jade screamed at the top of her lungs

"Jade Elizabeth!" Tori yelled back "You will stop this right now missy" she said sternly as she took Jade to her chair before strapping her in. Jade threw herself out the booster chair and continued her little tantrum. Tori ignored her and got Jade some medicine before warming milk on the stove.

"Are you finished?" Tori asked Jade when she started to hiccup and sniff. "I s-sorry f-for b-biting" Jade sniffed

"Okay" Tori said with a sigh "Have your medicine and then I'll feed you"

Jade took her medicine before Tori lifted her up into her arms and wiped her face with a baby wipe. Tori set Jade comfortably in her arms as she sat on the couch before uncovering allowing Jade to latch on. Tori rubbed Jade's back before grabbing her phone and calling Teddy to see how Jessie is doing.

"I know how you feel Jade isn't doing very well….I wish I could but I have Jade. Oh really? I don't know if I'd be comfortable staying away from Jade for so long but she does have adult things coming up so she won't need me. I'll see how she feels before making a decision"

Jade is too focused on her milk to pay attention to Tori's conversation. "Baby how would you like to stay with Carly and Jessie until your open call and then Mommy will pick you up and take you back home"

Though Jade loves Tori she wants to spend some time with people she can act like adult more often with. Jade nodded her head eagerly as she latched off of Tori.

"You'd like that? Mommy's going to take you tonight. Come on why don't you play in your room a little bit while I pack"

"Potty" Jade whined

"Go ahead and then come straight to the nursery" Tori said before heading to the nursery and packing for Jade. As Tori got an outfit for Jade to wear Jade walked into the nursery naked holding her romper. She threw her diaper away. "Hey naked baby! Lets change you" Tori said as she got up and lifted Jade onto the changing table and put the romper in the hamper.

Tori put Jade in a pull-up before slipping black leggings onto Jade with a white princess sweater and white uggs. Tori put two French braids in Jade's hair. "Give Mommy kiss" Tori said before puckering her lips to Jade. Jade smacked their lips together before hoping off the changing table.

"Come on lets have a snack before we go" Tori said as she lifted Jade onto her hip and had the maids fill up the car while she took Jade to the kitchen.

Jade is excited to go to Carly's house and get more time out of the toddler role. What she doesn't know is that Sam is just as into the baby/mommy play as Tori and she won't be getting a very big break.

Sorry for the slow update we're both very busy! Also, I've gone back and rewrote a few chapters of Parenting in a interesting way! Go check it out! Also, review! Hope you enjoy!

Xoxo

Selbel143


End file.
